The subject invention relates to an improved process and apparatus for heat transfer between a processing roll and sheets of organic thermoplastic crystallizable or crystalline polymeric film.
For years, numerous film manufacturing processes have been operating at relatively slow processing speeds because the rate determining step of these processes has been the heat transfer between a processing roll and the sheet film. If the processing speed is increased, an air layer forms between the film and the roll substantially reducing the heat transfer therebetween, resulting in sub-standard film properties. To overcome this speed deficiency, devices such as electrostatic pinners and vacuum chambers have been used to eliminate the air layer between roll and film.